Roundy and Virus War
this game is similar as battle cats. buy the units, use special attack to defeat virus army. bold texture is trolling units, building or spell. Worlds War against virus army they divide to 3 chapters. *World 1 *World 2 *World 3 *World 4 *World 5 *World 6 *World 7 *World 8 *World 9 *World 10 *World 11 *World final Into the future this time, future army will appear. *World F1 *World F2 *World F3 *World F4 *World F5 *The great abyss *World F7 *World F8 *World F9 *World F10 *The flying continent *Future army mothership stories of legend to see full article, click here: stories of legend special events to see full article, click here: special events mission mode to see full article, click here: mission mode extra mode to see full article, click here: extra mode Roundy troops Basic unit *roundy swordman *roundy axeman *roundy gunner *roundy spearman *roundy heavy *roundy zooka *roundy fire mage *roundy flamer *tank Special unit *roundy engineer *roundy hammerman *roundy sniper *roundy ice mage *skull bomber *roundy medic *golem *roundy telsa heavy *goliath *helicopter *'roundy archer' *roundy wizard *roundy soldier *wolf *roundy twins *blow flower *idol *'valkyrie' *'bahamut' *'scorpious' *minerva *gardiroges *roundy builder *roundy shopkeeper *pets mission mode award *roundy sapper *roundy fixer *roundy gun fighter *roundy defender *roundy diver *roundy grenadier *roundy king *taekwondo man *battle car *fighter jet *bible priest *rabitto *three brothers *square commander *auto missile Rare unit to see rare unit, click here: rare unit Collaboration unit to see collaboration unit, click here: collaboration unit Defense building to see defense building, click here: defense building Spell to see magic, click here: spell Other building to see other building, click here: other building Virus army Normal infantry *virus *red virus *junk mail *spyware *killer bee (red) *cockroach *trojan horse *worm *spammer (red) *smiley *big virus *trapper (red) *queen bee *exploit *freezer (flying) *blocker (red) *kamikaze Special infantry *black kamikaze (black) *pop-up *vaccine pop-up *virus base (building) Elite infantry *red pac-man (red, flying) *force field bot (metal) *zombie bee (red) *switcher (black) *dropper *angler *burster *splitter *phaser *I LOVE U *bugzzy (red) *dark horse (black) *zombie queen bee (black) *metal bugzzy (metal) *ice worm *AOL stickman (flying) *poison worm *bunker bot *destructor (metal) *ad mail *super spam *trojan tank *metal guardian (metal) *blockhead virus *gold virus (red) *blowhog (flying) *dark I LOVE U (black) *sky mail *mecha virus (metal) *berserker virus (black) *R.O.C.K (red) *dart snapper (flying) *pyro bunker bot (red) *metal pac-man (metal) *crablops legs *lesser armor bot (red, black) *mortar bomber (black) Vaccine army *white virus (vaccine) *green virus (vaccine) *holy horse (vaccine) *vaccine sunfish (vaccine) *vaccine trojan (vaccine) *angel bit (vaccine) *cutie-fly (vaccine) *mighty bugzzinator (vaccine) *clione de ace (vaccine) Future army *dimension virus (future) *future virus (future) *crab tank (future) *cubic virus (future) *death ray (future, flying) *dimension pac-man (future, flying) *future kamikaze (future) *control virus (future) *mecha walker (future) *orbit bee (future) *future bugzzy (future) *wormhole clione (future, flying) *orbit queen bee (future) *cold guardian (future) *space angler (future) *future satan (future) *crablops (future, flying) *space heavy crab (future, flying) *space vanguard (future) *cyborg phaser (future) *future bill gates (future, flying) *O.V.U.M (future, flying) The Bosses *pac-man (flying) *satan (red) *bill gates (flying) *high bill gates (red, flying) *dark satan (black) *dark bill gates (black, flying) *red cyclone (red, flying) *black cyclone (black, flying) *cyclone (flying) *vaccine cyclone (vaccine) *metal cyclone (metal) *futural cyclone (future, flying) *scorpion king *junior satan (red) *king cyclone (flying) *overmind Rivals *dark heliforce(rival) *roundy phantom(rival) *roundy mecha engineer(rival) *roundy super medic(rival) *skull dynamite(rival) *dark goliath(rival) *roundy hyper soldier(rival) *jewel golem(rival) *roundy delta plasma(rival) *roundy royal wizard(rival) *fire hound(rival) *roundy sub-zero(rival) *roundy megahammer(rival) *roundy royal archer(rival) *android X(rival) *golden hero(rival) *slugy hermit(rival) *doom cannon jr(rival) *green scorcher(rival) *geezer butler(rival) *thor knight(rival) *dark battle goliath(rival) *wonder woman(rival) *baron von blimp(rival) *square-ilan(rival) *roundy excavator(rival) *roundy archeologist(rival) *lighting master(rival) Event virus *poison virus *royal kamikaze *dark dropper *fire guardian (red, black) *neo horse (black) *cockared *red burster *super kamikaze *aqua kamikaze *aqua angler *ghost virus (flying) *elite ghost virus (flying) *ghost worm (flying) *green pac-man *red big virus (red) *red bee (red) *crystal phaser *cockacheif *red satan (red) *gold bucker bot *robo crab *dark blowhog (black, flying) *count stickcula (black, flying) *silky worm (red) *sailor U *drummer (building) *fireworker *cake monster (metal) *great sun (metal, building) Other world only virus *metal kamikaze (metal) *bloody dropper (red) *bomber bit (black) *black pac-man (black, flying) *guardian *oil blocker (red) *leecher (flying) *shifter *killer fish (flying) *red killer fish (red, flying) *cycloid (flying) *red cycloid (red, flying) *gold horse (metal) *red blockhead *blockhead spyware *green blockhead (vaccine) *armored blockhead (black) *fire snapper (red, flying) *elite blowhog (red, flying) *frost blowhog (future, flying) *fire snapper (red, flying) *unsmiley *bomberpeller (flying) *gold leecher (red, flying) *molodrum (red, flying) *gold guardian (metal) *master square (flying) *terror triangle (flying) *master square mk2 (flying) *terror triangle mk2 (flying) *tank bomber *squid bomber (flying) *neo satan *metal bill gates (metal) *shadow reaper (black, flying) Other world exclusive to see full article, click here: other world virus Items these will help you from defeating virus army. battle items the battle items are earned by item stage, you may bought them in shop. *speed booster *auto com *treasure radar *max resource *gold bonus *sniper support *lucky pendent support items they can be use in battle stage, require skill points. *missile strike *firecracker *medikit *shock bomb *missile barrage *smoke screen *critter *sniper critter relief supplies the relief supplies are good to clear tricky level, but they cost jewel. *super nuke *vaccine stop *mega potion *fever time *search radar *stimpack prototype supplies the prototype supplies are earned by clearing stage in random stage, you may bought them in shop. support type *nuke *nurse's cure *boost missile item type *EMP stop *repair potion *booster *mini fever combat supplies they can be use in battle stage. *super health potion *force field potion *relief oxygen can *durability up potion *F-killer *stun F-killer *fire F-killer *sleep F-killer Others *trophy *resources *gold *jewel *energy *supply *gold bar *battle medal *guild medal *VIP card *TH vitamin *tickets *treasure *gears *evolution stones *upgrade core *puzzle pieces *costumes *materials *leftover *special ability *special type *elemental *user rank *filter search *skill combo *cheats *achievement *daily rewards *login bonus *bestiary *valkyrie's tips *version history Category:Game